Drama Club
"Drama Club" is an unreleased song by Melanie Martinez. Very little is known about it, although it is a song intended for 2nd album, Bluffington. Snippets began to surface on September 5th, 2018 and the full song was released on September 10th, 2018. It is the 5th track on Bluffington, and the 2nd single overall. Theme The song is about the people around Cry Baby, specifically, how they "hide behind a script". Cry Baby is fed up with the drama at school, and how some students pretend to be someone they're not. She begins to feel pressured when she sees herself being constantly judged for everything she says. While she tries to live her own life, those around her get stuck and hold petty grudges. Lyrics 1 Everyone's so soft Everyone's so sensitive Do I offend you? You're hanging on my sentences You can keep your costume and you can keep your mask I'ma take a bow, so you can kiss my ass Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club 2 They try to feed you lines that you have to memorize You always hide behind your Wizard of Oz disguise Do you even have a brain? You're sticking to a page You're faking all your pain, yet you're bleeding on a stage Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club, ooh I never signed up for your Drama Club Ooh, ooh, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club Bridge I don't wanna be an actress, living by a script Who cares about practicing? I don't give a shit You're over-analyzing every word I say There's a whole new world out there You're living a play Fuck your auditorium, I think it's pretty boring, and Chorus I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your Drama Club, ooh I never signed up for your Drama Club Ooh, ooh, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club Outro (For your Drama Club, mhm, mmm) I never signed up, mmm, mmm I never signed up, never signed up Never signed up for your Drama Club Never signed up for your drama For your drama, for your Drama Club Never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club I never signed up for your drama Up for your drama, up for your Drama Club (Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club, Drama Club) Category:Bluffington